


Devil may cry

by Canarii



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first memory he has of Sara Lance is the sound of her wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil may cry

The first memory he has of Sara Lance is the sound of her wings. 

Matt knows that’s partly his mind romanticizing the moment, reshaping the sensory guesswork that is his world into something concrete and solid. That’s all he does, really, take bits and pieces of the fire and mold them into form and story. 

The nearly silent flutter that came from the rafters of the warehouse that night could have been the shifting of dove’s wings. The sound of silk sliding across steel, a launch into flight. And before he can react to the form dropping down from the sky, the bird of prey struck.

The quarry he’d been chasing for the better part of two hours was unconscious on the ground in seconds, and Matt was left standing there trying to make sense of blazing creature that had managed to get the drop on him. Him. 

“Do you want to drop him off at the precinct, or should I?” She asks, turning to him as he steps from the shadows, and he burns every lilt and syllable of her voice into his memory, determined in that moment to find her again. Whoever this woman is who can walk his streets like she’s lived there her whole life, who can alight on a beam, silent and soft. 

He doesn’t answer, or maybe she ignores his reply. She tucks her staff onto her back, slung like a crusader’s sword, and in a few steps and bounds is receding into the knight. The man on the warehouse floor groans, but doesn’t move, clearly in too much pain from being struck down. Matt circles his downed prey, the dull throb of the man’s heartbeat seeming to echo in the vast steel cathedral around them.

He may have run from the devil at his heels, but tonight an unknown angel had delivered justice, swift and glorious.


End file.
